Maybe Tomorrow
by Kateenka
Summary: [IchixRuki] Ichigo spends a night frustrated over a certain dark haired shinigami. My first fanfic! RR please! Just added a new chapter!
1. Maybe Tomorrow

So, this is my first fanfic! I wanted it to be short and sweet so, it's short but actually kinda sad. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Bleach unfortunately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe... Tomorrow

Ichigo lay in his bed, the soft light from the moon pouring in through the window, highlighting his sharp features.

As usual, his brows were furrowed in deep thought.

"How do I...?" he stopped himself, not bothering to think about such a useless question.

He sank down in bed, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

"Idiot..." he smirked, whispering to himself.

_What am I doing? I need to get some sleep, and this is not helping._

_Those deep blues eyes aren't helping..._

_That delicate figure isn't helping..._

_She is not helping..._

He could hear her rustling around in her sleep through the thin closet door, could just barely hear faint breathing.

Slamming his hands over his ears he tried to focus on something else. Anything else.

_Ishida... No thanks._

_Hollows... I could do without._

_Ruk... No, damnit!_

He couldn't control it any longer, he knew how he felt. He wanted her to know too. But he could never tell her. That would be a bad idea. What would she do? How would she react?

_She'd probably kick me..._

He almost laughed as he thought about it.

But he knew he couldn't keep spending his nights like this, endlessly thinking about her and what he should do.

He stumbled out of bed and stood still, collecting his thoughts.

Quietly, he moved towards the closet. His heart was pounding. He was only wearing pajama pants but he could feel his skin burning up.

_What am I doing? It's two in the morning. This is insane._

He rested his hand against the door, thinking about the girl sleeping soundly on the other side. She was all he needed and she was right there.

_Maybe... tomorrow._

He went to his bed and slid under the covers, letting his thoughts haunt him for the remainder of the night.

----------

Rukia wasn't sure what he was doing, but she heard Ichigo slide into his bed.

"_Maybe... tomorrow,_" she thought, as she removed her hand from the door and lay back down to try and sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

So let me know what you think! Might possibly be a oneshot, might make a much longer detailed one. Definitely be writing some more Bleach fanfics in the future though.

**Update- I decided to extend this one, given to the amount of good reviews I got. Next chapter is short, but I'll be updating regularly.**


	2. Shinigami's Don't Need Sleep

Chapter 2 - Shinigami's Don't Need Sleep

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ichigo looked at Rukia with an intense longing as he pulled her forcefully to his chest._

_"You're the only one for me Ichigo!" Rukia cried, tears shining in her endlessly blue eyes._

_His vision started to blur, he could just barely make out her features._

"-Oi! Ichigo!" With a swift kick to the head, Rukia sent Ichigo flying off of his bed.

He moved his eyes up Rukia's lithe silhouette. She was standing tall, haughty as ever, glaring down at him with the same sparkling eyes that had just cried out.

Although they didn't look nearly this condescending in his dream.

His shook his head, clearing all thoughts of the ridiculous dream and fixed his usual scowl on his face.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"You overslept! What if a hollow attack--"

Ichigo cut her short, whipping his blankets off, and pulling on a shirt. "Stop with the hollows! None did, so it doesn't matter. Besides, I barely got any sleep."

She put her legs out the window. "If a hollow attacks, it won't matter whether you slept well or not," angling her eyes and dropping her voice dramatically before jumping to the ground.

"_Fool..._" Rukia thought and she sprinted to Karakura High. "_I was only trying to get him to school on time_."

Ichigo looked out the window at the back of the quickly disappearing Rukia. He couldn't help but think about how she looked as tired as he felt.

_What could've kept her up?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay so here's a short Chap 2. I'll have another up soon. Taking place at... dun dun dun... school! Stay tuned


End file.
